


Soft moment

by kiwiz



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Flarity, Fluff, Hair Brushing, I just think they’re cute, Rarishy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiz/pseuds/kiwiz
Summary: Soft Rarishy moment. Cuddles and hair brushing with the girls.
Relationships: Fluttershy & Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Fluttershy/Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 2





	Soft moment

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Rarishy, the soft fluff potential is fantastic. This can be interpreted at platonic but I drew it as a ship. 
> 
> My drawing style is very amateurish but whatever


End file.
